


Finally, It's Here:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Baby Shower, Beach Sex, Childbirth, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fainting, Family, Foot Massage, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Stressed Out, Stripping, Stripping Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It's finally here, Chin is ready to give birth to his, Danny, & Steve's little girl, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*This is a part to my "Steve/Danny/Chin" series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: It's finally here, Chin is ready to give birth to his, Danny, & Steve's little girl, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *This is a part to my "Steve/Danny/Chin" series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: It's finally here, Chin is ready to give birth to his, Danny, & Steve's little girl, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*  
  
  
  
*This is a part to my "Steve/Danny/Chin" series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly could not wait til he gives birth, cause between peeing, & feeling sick on certain days, He would gladly trade it for able to work properly at the smart table, & in his office, without leaving it frequently. He can't wait til he, & his lovers meet their baby girl for the first time. They have everything all set up at home, & they can't wait til they are a family finally forver & always.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams all have been more attentive to his needs, & especially Danny, & Steve, whenever the situation had been called for, Like on that day, Chin feels like his chair is about to give out, so he called out to his love ones, he exclaimed this, as a response, as he tried to keep himself from falling on to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Steve, Danny, Anyone ?, Help !", The three members came in, & Kono was taking care of her cousin's achy shoulders, while Danny & Steve were fixing the troublesome chair. "There you go, Love, All fixed up, I am gonna get the Governor to get us better chairs, " The Seal declared, Kono & Danny both nodded in agreement. Then they saw that Chin had tears in his eyes, & they were on alert after that, Kono asked, "Ipo, What's wrong ?", as she, Danny, & Steve came near him.  
  
  
  
"I hate feeling like a house, I am fat, ugly, & I don't how Danny, & Steve put up with me & this pregnancy, I don't do deserve them", he said softly, & his sniffles broke their hearts, Danny shooed them out of the room, Kono said, "I am gonna get us all some milkshakes, Cuz, You want one ?", Chin said, as he composed himself, "I want Strawberry & Chocolate", Kono smiled. & said, "You got it", & she went out to get it, Steve nod to Danny, to show that he understood, & indicated with his head, that he would be in his office, Danny smiled his thanks, & as soon as the former seal left, Danny focused his attention on his handsome pregnant lover.  
  
  
  
"Listen to me, Chin-Ho Kelly, You are _so_ special to us, cause you share your love with us,  & gave us this precious gift, You **_are_** so beautiful,  & not ugly, We put up with you, cause you don't take our crap, Without you, There won't be any ohana, So please don't put yourself down, Okay ?, Also don't forget that our little girls at home love you too", Chin smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danny", & they shared a sweet kiss, & Steve was watching from his office window smiling to himself. He went back to work, as soon as Danny went into his office.  
  
  
  
Kono came back, & saw that everything was okay, when she gave Danny his usual milkshake, she winked at him, & mouthed a _"Thank you"_ to him, He nodded,,  & they all got through with their paperwork, & Steve said, "Let's call it a day, We finished early, & Denning, I think won't be needing us, So, I say, we should relax for the rest of the day", Everyone agreed, & they all went home to their respected houses for the rest of the day, Steve & Danny have something up their sleeves for Chin, that he won't suspect.  
  
  
  
When they got home, they knew that Chin was very horny, so they were taking care of his needs, & they left him with his pants unbuttoned, & shirt opened, They were making sure that he was feeling every bit of pleasure, that they lay upon him. Chin moaned, & groaned in their grasp, & was loving the way he feels with them, & what they are doing to his body. Danny asked, once they caught their breath, "What else can we do for you ?", But, he & the seal knew what the Hawaiian Native dreams about. "It was always a fantasy of mine, that you put on a little show for me, & strip, then make out with each other, I watch you do it", Danny & Steve both smiled at each other, & at Chin, & they got everything ready, & got into positions, ready to carry out their lover's fantasy, & making it come true.


	2. One:

Steve began to walk & circle around Danny, like he was prey, & then he nibbled on his neck, & then he grasped his dress shirt, & ripped it clean off of his body. Danny gasped in surprise, & tried to cover himself up, but Steve stopped him, & held his arms straight out. They did a little dance, & it got Chin all hot & bothered.

 

"Mmmm, You look so good, Danno, Never hide yourself from me", Steve whispered into his ear, & grabbed at his buttocks, & gave them a pinch, & a squeeze. Danny leaned back against Steve, & moaned out his pleasure, Steve gave him a sweet & hot kiss, as he proceeded to strip him further, Chin never left the sight, that was in front of him, as he continued to watch with interest.

 

Steve ripped the belt off of him, & tossed it to the side, teased his victim, by playing with the zipper, Danny's breathing hitched by that action. He was shivering in his arms, Chin growled exclaiming, "Rip those pants off !", Steve pulled them down roughly, along with his lover's boxers, leaving Danny with nothing, but a smile. Steve gave the native a sly smile, & turned to suck Danny's brains through his sensitive, & harden cock, Danny nearly fell to his knees, as Steve used his skills on him.

 

Chin's mouth watered at the sight, as the two most important men in his life fucked each other, Danny screamed, "FUUUUCCCCKKKK, STEVEN !!!!", as he was losing his mind. He had to hold on to the seal, as he was be ing sucked, & milked dry. Steve smiled a predatory smile, as he wouldn't let up, til Danny tapped him on the shoulder, letting him know to stop. Then the blond regain control.

 

"Get in the middle of the room", The Loudmouth Detective commanded, as he smacked Steve hard on his ass, & followed him there, He smiled at Chin, as he peppered Steve's neck with kisses, as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt, & tossed it to the side. He ran his hand through Steve's coarse chest hair, Steve shivered, as a response to it. "Like that, _**Baby**_ ?", Danny said seductively, as he let his hand traveled down his side.

 

He was in front of Steve, & pinched his nipples, which made the Five-O Commander groan out in response, & then he bit each one, & licked them, Steve shivered, & without him looking, Danny got him out of his pants, & completely naked. He had his payback, & then they heard Chin make a noise. They found that Chin had came, & they went over to clean him up. They had their lover up the stairs & into the bathroom, in a matter of minutes.

 

Despite being so heavy at the moment, Chin took his lovers with a hungry passion, that the other men had ever seen before, & they like it when he is so dominant. They were all moaning, & panting, as the steam was caressing their delicious bodies, they were so tired, from the stressful day, that they washed each other off, & helped each other into some comfortable pajama pants, & they cleaned up the bathroom, then cuddled up against each other, "Love you, Guys", Chin said sleepily, as he waits for his lovers to join him in a peaceful slumber. "Love you too, Chin", They declared in unison, & they all slept that wonderful night.


	3. Two:

It was a nice day the next morning, when Chin woke up, & felt his stomach being caressed by his lovers, & when Steve tickled it, The Hawaiian Detective giggled, Danny asked with a teasing tone, "Was that a giggle, Chin-Ho Kelly ?", Chin regained his composure, & glared at both of them, saying, "I don't giggle", Danny now began to tickle his lover, Steve gave a chuckle, & said this in response to this.

 

"I beg to differ, You do giggle, Kelly, Everytime, We tickle or caress your belly", He snuggled up to Chin, & Danny was doing the same. Chin said mock pouting, "Unfair advantage, you damn well know, that I am sensitive there", He decided to ignore them, & the hormones decided to make an appearance right then & there. Steve knew that if the native tells Kono, that they made him upset, they are toast, They can't risk being slaughtered by her, Steve had an idea, & brought it up to his lovers.

 

"Chin, How about me & Danny make us some breakfast in bed, & we tended to every one of your needs, huh ?", Chin nodded silently, as he nuzzled into Steve's neck, Danny said with a smile, "Great, I will do the needs, Steven, Would you do the breakfast ?", The Five-O Commander said, "On it, Danno", Chin smiled, as they were doing their tasks, In a matter of minutes, Danny had Chin completely relaxed with a full body massage, & was ready to start on the feet.

 

Meanwhile, Captain Lou Grover came back from his vacation, feeling relaxed, & refresh, He admitted that Steve was right, he needed time to be with his family, & was grateful for the time off. But, He was anxiously ready to chomp at the bit, & get some action going, Kono greeted him with a coffee, & a late morning snack. She kissed his cheek, & said with a big smile, "Welcome back, Lou", The Former SWAT Commander said smiling too, "Thanks, Baby Doll", & she proceeded to show him what he had missed, since he had been gone on vacation.

 

Chin never felt this loved before, Danny gave him a wonderful massage, & foot massage too, It helped loosen up the anxiety a bit, They had a wonderful breakfast together, & they talked about things, that were not related to work. They relaxed a bit, & they were ready to start the day, & hopefully, no one will ever get hurt, while doing the job. Chin hopes that he will be able to go back to the field soon, cause he misses working side by side with his lovers, & he knows that they feel the same way too.

 

Kono saw the biggest smile on her cousin's face, she knew that was part to Steve & Danny, she gave the seal, & blond a big kiss on the cheek, & a hug, thanking them profusely for making Chin so happy, They mirrored her gesture, & told her that she was welcome. Steve got a phone call, & he told them about a new development in the case, that they were working on. It was agreed that Lou was gonna stay with Chin, "Grover, Eyes open", Lou nodded, & said, "Nothing will touch him, Commmander". Satisfied with that, Steve, Kono, & Danny raced out of their office with their gear, following up on the lead, that was given to them.

 

Seeing that they weren't worse for the tear, as they entered the office, & filled Chin & Lou in, telling them that the lead was a bust. They decided to call it a early day, Danny & Steve noticed that their lover was a bit anxious, & called him on it. He told them about it, & he said with a sigh, "I wish Mary-Ann was here, She handles big well, I need someone to help me", as they were driving home, that gave Steve & Danny the idea to fly Mary out here, with her baby daughter, Joan, til the baby is born, & to help them out, while they are at work.


	4. Three:

Rachel Edwards came over to bring Grace & Serenity back, from a long weekend with her, She smiled at Chin, & said with a smile, "Chin, You look absoultely radiant, You are glowing", as she hugged him. He hugged her back, & said with a bigger smile, "Thanks, Rache, I can't wait for the pregnancy to end though, & I deliver this little bun in the oven", Rachel nodded, & said, "I hear that", He invited her to tea, & then they put Grace & the year old, Serenity down for a nap.  
  
  
  
As they were enjoying their warm beverage, Rachel asked, as she looked around, "Where's Danny, & Steve ?". Chin shrugged his shoulders, & said, "They are hiding, & let me get into "Nesting" Mode, The English Woman laughed, & said, "Danny was like that when I had Grace, Stanley knew not mess with me, So I allowed him to have a room to go to, when he wants to be alone, or entertains his cilents or buddies for poker, or business", Chin laughed, & said, "Danny & Steve are both smart then, They knew that I wanted to get alot done before the baby arrives, & they helped me with the beginning stages of it", Then he got serious, & said, "I am very lucky to have them in my life", Rachel could only nod in agreement.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, In the garage, while between working on the Marquis, & give their lover time to prep their home to the way he wants it, They called Mary, & she said on the other end of the line, _"Of course I can help, Just let me know when, & I will fly out there"_,  Steve said with fierce determination, "No, Mare, Just think of it, as a late Christmas present to you & Joan", & Danny said agreeing, "Yeah, Don't worry about paying for the flight, We just want you to relax, as you make your way here", _"Thanks, Guys, We will"_ , & they hung up at the same time, & Danny & Steve went back to work on the car.  
  
  
  
Rachel cleared the table of their mess, & washed the dishes, & put them in the dishwasher, & threw the trash out in the garbage can under the kitchen sink, & sat back down, & enjoyed her visit with Chin, She gave some great tips on how to handle the baby, & also how to spice things up in the bedroom, which made him blushed deep red. The Beautiful Woman laughed, & said, "Chin-Ho Kelly, You are blushing", & then dropped it, as he walked her to the door, She said without hesitation, "You call me, **_if_** you need anything, ** _Anything_** at all", He thanked her, & she left, He went to take a nap with his daughters.  
  
  
  
After an afternoon of relaxing, Steve & Danny went to use the guest bathrooms, so they wouldn't disturb their lover, & girls from their naps, & they went to keeep themselves occupied with other chores, that needed to be done around the house, & then watched some tv. When Grace, Chin, & Serenity woke up, Danny & Steve smiled at their little ohana, "What do you want for dinner ?", Danny nodded & said, "Yeah, Anything you want", "Pizza", Chin & Grace answered in unison, "izzza !", Serenity answered, exclaiming happily, The Five-O Commander, & Loudmouth Detective weren't surprised by their answer, as they all got ready for their family night of fun.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning, Steve filled Lou, & Kono in on Mary's surprise visit, & staying to help out when the baby is born, They agreed to keep it a secret. It was a tough day, but a good one, All Chin wants to do is relax with his ohana. They all went to pick up the girls from school, & daycare, & soon they were on their way back to Steve, Danny, & Chin's place, "Hello ?", Steve called out, Danny added, "Anyone here ?", as they got themselves settled in. Steve & Danny knew that Mary & Joan found the key, & let themselves in.  
  
  
  
Mary came out wiping her hands on a dish towel, & said with a smile, "Well, What took you so long ?", Chin said, exclaiming with happiness, "Oh My God !", as he huggged his sister-in-law, & they went into the kitchen, where they greeted joan, & hugs & kisses were being exchanged, & they sat down to a wonderful dinner, that Mary made. "Why didn't you guys tell me that she was coming ?", Chin asked with a smile, "We wanted to keep it a surprise", Danny & Steve answered in unison simply. Lou, Mary, & Kono were watching the easy banter fondly.


	5. Four:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the lines & setup from **_"Sex In The City" _ ****__**

Things are great at the McGarrett-Williams-Kelly Household, Everyone was in a routine, Even the kids, who love & adore the ohana, especially Chin, who help out & take good care of him, He was in a better mood, cause no matter what, Danny & Steve love him forever, no matter what he looks like, or what he does, it makes him feel love & secured. Chin knew that he would never be alone, as long as he has his ohana around him.

 

Governor Denning was very understanding about why the reports that Chin was doing on the team's progress was a little bit behind, & he ordered that he takes half days, & only come in when it's necessary or if his doctor says so. "You will thank me for this, Lieutenant", The Official says with a smile. Chin couldn't argue with that logic, & he can't put the baby at risk, so he followed orders, & did as he was told.

 

Steve & Danny were going over a case file, while Kono & Lou went to get lunch, Mary-Ann came in with Joan, & the two men fussed over their niece, & they gave the beautiful blond their full attention. "Guys, I think Chin is hiding the fact that he is unhappy with the way he looks, & doesn't feel confident", Steve & Danny were about to protest, but Mary put a hand up to stop them, "I know he knows that you love him, But he needs to prove to himself, that he is the same fun, sexy, & desirable Chin", Steve & his lover nodded, knowing that their love one is right. So, she said this to conclude the conversation.

 

"I think a day of relaxation, & pampering is what is needed here, & then we will have a night of fun, before your bambina arrives, What do you think about that ?", The Five-O Commander said without hesitation, "I think it's a wonderful idea", Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "It woudl do him some good", Mary smiled, & said, "Great", She & Joan managed to get Chin out of HQ, & off to their day of fun, which the Hawaiian Native admitted to himself, that he really needed it, Rachel offered to watch Joan, & Serenity, Later, she is gonna joined them on their evening of fun.

 

Mary picked the most beautiful spa of all of Hawaii, It helps that she helped the owner out of a jam, She & Chin were shown to the best treatment suite, where you **_can_**  definitely relax, & enjoy yourselves. Once they were settled, & got the first treatment out of the way, She asked her brother-in-law, who was in his usual zen manner, "Starting to feel better about things ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant nodded, & said, "Much", & the rest of the day went completely silent, & after their spa experience, They went out to have a nice lunch, just the two of them.

 

That night, Everyone met at the boys' house, everyone was looking great, & they decided to go to a nearby club, Steve & Danny noticed that their lover was surprisingly silent. As everyone was gathering up their things, The Seal asked, "Are you okay, Love ?", Danny concurred with Steve, "Yeah, Babe, You've been awfully quiet". Chin gave, hopefully, a convincing smile, said, "Yeah, I am fine, Just got a lot on my mind", & with that, they left for the club, so they can have fun.

 

At the club, Everything was going perfect, the heat of romance was in the air, & everyone, including the patrons, & staff could feel it. After a round of dancing, Chin decided to get a fruit drink, he was in line, & didn't realize that it went quick. Chin couldn't decide on what he wanted, He suddenly heard, "Hey, Bruddah, Move your fat ass !", he turned & was face to face with two men.

 

Steve & the others were at his side instantly, "What did you just say to him ?", Danny asked angrily, Kono said exclaiming with venom, "Who the hell do you think are ? !", Guy # 1 said exclaiming, "Oh, Fuck yous !" & Guy # 2 said, "This is a place for real partiers, So Get in or leave" Chin said trying to calm the situation, "Guys, It's okay", Lou said, as he look at the assholes, "No, It is certainly not okay" Rachel said exclaiming, as she pointed a finger at the two men, "Listen, You Big Dumb Sons of a bitches, He isn't usually like this !", Chin widen his eyes & said gratefully to Rachel, "Yes, Thank you, I almost forgot", & he faced the two men with fury, & said exclaiming this, as a response.

 

"My ass is fat, cause I am having a baby, You Assholes !", Kono, Rachel, Danny, & Lou said in unison, "Yeah", Mary said angry, & pissed off, "What's your excuse ?", Steve indicated to their stomachs, "You're having triplets ?", They did not realize that everyone was watching, & started applauded, Steve made a gesture to indicate, "Let's go", & he said, "Let's go,", The Applause continued, til they left, & they all felt good after what had happened.


	6. Five:

Chin decided to beg off, & go home to spend the rest of his night, The Others all were protesting, & didn't want him to leave, Mary led the charge, by saying this to her brother-in-law, cause she hates for him to feel bad, & see him hurt, by some insensitive jerks. "Chin, Don't leave, Do not let those assholes win", Rachel said agreeing, "Yeah, Let's go & have some fun", Lou said, "It maybe the last time you get, Before your little one arrives". Kono said, as she is backing them up, arched an eyebrow, "What do you say, Cuz ?", as they waited for his answer.

 

The Hawaiian Native sighed, & said, "Fine, Ok ?, You win, I'll stay", Everyone was happy, Danny smiled, & said proudly, "That's our boy, I am gonna call Kawika, & check on the girls". He went to do just that, Steve whispered into his ear seductively, knowing it would make the computer genius shiver, "Danno & I will make it worth your wild, _**Baby**_ ", Danny came back, & they called Kamekona, & invited him to come with them to the _**Hilton Hawaiian Village**_ , so he can join in the fun with them.

 

They got there, & they were shown to their usual table, & Chin felt like he was being treated like a human being, & everyone greeted him, & wished him luck with the rest of the pregnancy. He even let them feel his belly, & they all made promises to see him, once the last addition to their ohana makes her way into the world, Chin got emotional, & blamed it on the hormones. Rachel noticed it, & asked him what's wrong.

 

The Handsome Lieutenant did not what it was, & as he composed himself, He asked, "Is it emotions or hormones ?", Steve & Rachel said in unison smiling, "Hormones", The Seal said, "It's because you are this loved", Kono said, "You better get use to it, Cuz, Cause there is plenty more where that came from", Lou added, "You _are_ a great man, Chin-Ho Kelly, You deserve this", Mary said agreeing, "You certainly are", Danny said simply, "Never forget that we love you", Kamekona added, "You are ohana", "Always  & Forever, Baby", The Five-O Commander concluded, Chin felt better, & enjoyed the rest of his night.

 

As the night came to an end, "We booked a room for the three of you to have a quiet & quality time together", Mary-Ann announced, Kono winked at them, & said with a sly smile, "Make the most of it", The Three Men blushed, as a response to her teasing. Lou said, "Don't worry about the girls, We got them", Kamekona said, "I am on standby, If they need me", Steve turned to his lovers, & asked this. He is game for what they want to do.

 

"What do you think, Guys ?", The Loudmouth Detective said, "Let's do this", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, We deserve to have some fun", He thanked his love ones. They all went on their separate ways, while Danny, Chin, & Steve went to their room for the night. As soon as they got in, clothes went flying, Chin took his lover's with hunger, & lust, Steve & Danny have no complaints at all, cause they love it, when their lover is like this.

 

Once they had their fill of sex, They washed up, & changed the sheets on the bed. They made sure that Chin was comfortable, & he fell fast asleep, Danny & Steve checked in on him in between. They were satisfied, that he was sleeping peacefully, Danny said, "We got to continue to make sure that Chin & the baby stay safe", The Former Seal agreed, & said, "We _**will**_ make sure that happens, Danno, As long as we are alive", They shared a hot kiss,  & joined their lover in getting a good night sleep.


	7. Six:

The Next Morning, Chin woke nestled in a safe cocoon of blankets, & he woke up blurry eyed, & he took in the setting around him, He smiled, as he remembered the most romantic night of his life with his lovers, & he has no doubt, that his husbands had not forgotten either, by their reaction of being taken by surprise. He leaned back, feeling so good, & watched his husbands work out, & it was a great way to start the morning, It was really rare that they get these moments together like this.

 

Meanwhile, The Others were getting the house cleaned to where it was before, Grace said, "I think Pop. Danno, & Makuakane will appreciate the cleanup, & the chocolate chip cookies, we did", she looked at her aunts, as she said this. "Of course, Your Dad & Danno can't do this, & help Makuakane too, They need to focus on the baby, & they are counting on us for help", Kono said kissing her niece's head. Mary nodded, & said, "That's right, & if we do that, Everything will be better".  The Little Girl said vowing, "I promise, I **_will_** be the best helper around", That made the women laugh,  & they kissed her cheek,  & reassured her that they have no doubts about it.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny saw that their lover was awake, & the seal smiled, & said, "Hey, Baby, How are you feeling ?", Chin moaned out, as he stretched his muscles, & said with a smile, "Mmmm, I feel very good", The Blond nodded in approval, & said, "Good, How about a romantic breakfast, & a walk on the beach sound ?",  The Hawaiian Lieutenant said purring, "Like heaven", & they all went to the shower, "By the way, You guys are a sight to behold, An adonis & angel", Steve said with a smile, "But your adonis & angel ?". Danny & Chin hate to see some of the old issues reappear, Chin kissed them both, & said, "Most definitely", they went into the shower, & have some quality time together.

 

Lou was having fun with Joan, & Serenity, He was tiring them out  for their nap, & he knew that Grace & the girls need time to get everything done, before Steve, Danny, & Chin come home.  The Girls came out, & took plenty of pictures, & so did Grace, Then Grace posed for some pictures, & then the big man announced it was time to get cleaned up, & naptime. "I will help you, Uncle Lou", Grace said eagerly. "Thanks, Princess", Lou said gratefully, Joan & Serenity argued about not taking a nap, as they went back inside, Kono & Mary followed, as they were laughing behind them.

 

The Manager personally brought out their breakfast, knowing that Chin breaks out in hives from raspberries, cause the baby doesn't like it, & it gives him morning sickness. They all thanked him, & enjoyed the spread, that was put out in front of them, Afterwards, They paid the bill, & left a generous tip, & headed for the beach, where they enjoyed the rest of their time together. Chin asked this with a little bit of concern in his voice.

 

"Is it gonna be like this ?", Chin said, as he looked between his husbands, & Danny said with a nod, & reassuring him, "It will be, Cause we will make the effort, & I for one, had never been this happy", Steve agreed, saying, "Me too". Chin let out of some of those hormonal emotions out, & hid, so that Danny & Steve wouldn't see. Steve lifted his chin up, & said, "Don't hide from us, Chin, You are beautiful both physically, & emotionally," The Loudmouth Detective said agreeing, "That's right", as they were kissing him, leaving him breathless. They went down to the sand, & had their fun.

 

When they got home a little bit afterwards, They found the place had been cleaned, & it's spotless, which really pleased Chin, cause he wanted a healthy household, & no one to be sick. He found Mary, Kono, & Lou watching tv, & Grace laying on them, using them as a huge pillow. They put a finger to their mouths, & the three men nodded, & stayed silent. knowing the consquences of a screaming baby. They went to relax on the lanai, before having another shower, & taking a nap together, til dinnertime.


	8. Seven:

Joan & Serenity woke up, & they went to greet Danny, Steve, & Chin, The Men smiled, & said in unison, "There's our girls", as they got in all of the cuddle fun, & Mary smiled from her spot, "Lou & Kono left, They will check in with you later", The Men nodded their "thanks", & focused their attention on the little girls in front of them. The Men feel like, that they can relax without interruptions.

 

Grace woke up from her nap, & she went to help her aunt in the kitchen with dinner, & they were working in sync, & having a great time doing that. Then the boys came in with the babies, & they exclaimed each with happiness, "Mama, We found a Shelw", Joan said with a smile on her face, "Petty shelw", Everyone just chuckled at their excitement. "Okay, My Explorers, Time to clean up, Dinner is on the table", Steve, Chin, & Danny took the girls to get washed up, & they were at the table in a mattter of minutes.

 

Meanwhile, Kono & Lou made sure that everything was all done to the specific detail, that they had set for their reports, & they were buring rubber to make sure that Governor Denning was satisfied with them, & the man in question, showed up at HQ with his detail. "I could imagine you spending the evening doing something better", he said with a smile. "With the baby due, It's all hands on deck", The Ex-Surfer said shrugging her shoulders, & smiled a big smile. Lou added, "We wanted to help, Make sure our bases were covered", The Politician nodded, & said, "Well, It can wait for a couple of days, Enjoy your time with your family", & they all left, as Kono & Lou locked up, & headed to see the others for dessert.

 

Grace said with a smile, "It's so good to see you come home, Aunt Mary, I really missed you so much", The Beautiful Blond smiled, & said, "I missed you too, Peanut, But don't worry, I decided to move back, Cause you all need me & so does the baby".  Steve hugged his sister close to him, "This news makes me so happy", Danny & Chin concurred in unison, "Us too", & they all can't wait to tell the others, when they see them, which will be really soon.

 

Kono & Lou were making it back to their ohana, in time for dessert, "I am so glad that we have some time off, cause I think Chin is ready to kill someone, if we didn't", Lou snorted, & said agreeing, "I hear that, I mean, We were working our asses off, & also trying to help out where the baby is concern", The Beautiful Hawaiian said, "We just have to really dig in, so no fuck ups happen", Lou said feeling confident, "We **_can_** do it".  Kono winked at him in response,  & they switched to more pleasant topics of conversation, til they reached their destination.

 

When they got there, The others told them about Mary's decision to move back to Hawaii, & they were thrilled, & celebrated with one of Danny's homemade gooey desserts, & they celebrated, til the kids shown signs of being tired, & Kono said to the three men, "You are ohana, Let us help you whenever you need it", Lou said agreeing, "We can handle it, We have big shoulders, so pile it on", Steve, Danny, & Chin were very gratefiul to have such a great ohana.

 

They went to the scheduled appointment, that Chin had with his doctor, & the baby is growing at a good rate, Dr. Carson said with a smile on her face, "She is doing so very well, also is very healthy", Which was a big relief to the men. "Also, I want you to continue to follow your physician's orders, & continue to control your blood pressure, & stress, It's the only way to avoid bed rest", The Men nodded, & went to get their ohana, & celebrate the news with them.


	9. Eight:

Mary-Ann said, as she bounced a happy Joan on her lap, "I am so happy that everything is okay with the newest addition to our ohana, I can't wait to be an aunt for the third time, I am just so excited", & she kissed Chin on the cheek, & said, "You are gonna be great at this, so don't worry", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "Thanks", & kissed her back on the cheek, & they focused on the fun in front of them.

 

Lou brought Steve to the side, & said, "If you need anything, or Danny, or Chin does, You call me, You hear ?", The Seal smiled, & said, "Thanks, Captain", they "bro" hugged, & went to join everyone at the table. The Atmosphere has never changed, since they had been around each other. Everyone just loved being around the other, & they treat each other with respect. As they left, "Lou, I was thinking that since you got some of the basic lessons down from Chin, when he took you spear fishing, I was thinking maybe we can do some, I have a secret spot that I used to go with my dad, I would like to share with you, What do you say ?", He waits for an answer.

 

The Former SWAT Commander knew how much keeping his father's memory alive was important to his friend, even since he was rescued from Wo Fat's clutches. "Don't worry, Grover, You will be safe with the most reliable person on this whole island", Danny whispered into his ear, Lou shrugged his shoulders, & said, "Sure, What the hell ?", Steve smiled his brightest smile, & said, "Great, I will pack us a picnic, You just bring yourself", Lou nodded, & then knew that his friend will forget something.

 

Danny & Mary-Ann decided to go & start shopping for the nursery, & decided to take the babies along with Grace, But Chin reassured them that he can handle the babies, & what chores needed to be done around the house. Reluctantly, They left, Danny couldn't help, but worry, He also knew that he has to take care of himself, & have some fun too, before they got their hands full with "daddy" duties.

 

Steve & Lou arrived at the site, "Oh, Shit, I can't believe I forgot the beer !", The Former Seal growled exclaiming. "That is why you need backup", Lou said, as he held up two bags with some longboards in it, The Five-O Commander said with a smile exclaiming, "You are a god, A freaking god !". they got out of the truck, & went to have a fun day of fishing, & fun. They took out the boat, that they had rented, & just forgot about the day's stresses.

 

The Babies were crying, as they woke from their nap in their playpen, & Chin smiled, & said, "I am coming, Ladies, Hold on", Suddenly, as he was walking towards them, He was feeling pain in his stomach, & he cried out, "UGHHHH !", Serenity & Joan's cries were intensifying, & Chin said through gritted teeth, "I....I... I am coming, My Babies". Then he fainted right in the middle of the dining room.

 

Later that afteroon, Danny, Mary-Ann, & Grace came back from their shopping trip, & they heard the girls cry their lungs out, Danny raised his weapon, & called out, "Chin ?", Mary & Grace dropped their bags, & immediately followed the blond detective, & they were shocked to see him lying on the ground, "CHIN !!!", Danny & Mary shouted, as they ran over to him. "MAKUAKANE !", The Little Girl shouted with equal force, & went to join them, but Danny stopped her, "Monkey, I want you to keep the babies calm, & call your mother, I need you to help her", she nodded, & went to do her task. He turned to Mary, "Call the paramedics, & then Kono, Have her get a twenty on Steve & Lou, & have her meet us at King's Medical Center", she nodded, & then left to do it, The Loudmouth Detective made sure that his lover was comfortable as possible.


	10. Nine:

Kono answered her phone, & said, "Kalakaua", & listened to whatever the caller was saying, & she went wide-eyed, & barely could hold in her emotion, & said, "I am on it, Tell Detective Williams, I will be there along with Commander McGarrett, & Captain Grover", she hung up, & went to work on locating on her love ones, & was relieved, that she found them where they said they would be.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Lou were enjoying themselves, & having fun busting each other's chops, & catching some fish in the process. "Steve, Remember no one is perfect, & fatherhood doesn't come with instructions, You just go head in, & hope for the best", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Buddy", & they continued their fun, & have no idea something is about to happen, or had happened.

 

Kono was trying to raise Steve & Lou on the radio multiple times, & was not having luck, she tried a couple more times, & was getting so frustrated, **"Damn it, Kono, Get it together, Chin needs you, & so does everyone else"**, she thought to herself. She tried again, & said to herself, "Come on, McGarrett, Answer the damn radio", & kept on trying, & not giving up. She is not gonna give up, not by a long shot.

 

Steve & Lou came up from their dive, & the seal was impressed that the Chicago Native was able to keep up with him, "That's a hell of a fish, Captain", Steve said with a smile, Lou beamed with pride, & said, "Thank you, Commander", Their peace & quiet was broken by Kono's frantic voice over the radio, trying to raise them, **_"Hellcat 1, Please come in, Please !"_** , The Ex-Surfer practically begged.

 

"This is Hellcat 1, Five-O Base, Kono, What's up ?", Steve asked, concerned was etched in his voice. **_"Steve, Oh, Thank the fuck god !"_** , she exclaimed, as she went into the situation,  He said without looking at his love one, "Lou", "On it, Hold on", Steve braced one of the holdings, & told Kono what pier to meet them at, He is praying that Chin is holding his own, & that their child is doing okay.

 

Danny was frantic with worry, Mary-Ann was soothingly rubbing his back to comfort him, as they waited for the doctor to come & update them on their love one, "Danny, Chin will be okay, He is a tough bastard", The Blond nodded, knowing that his sister-in-law was right, but he can't help think of the worst case happening right in front of him, He silently prayed, as his tears were threatening to fall, It was worse nightmare ever.

 

Kono drove bat out of hell, to meet Steve & Lou, Leaving their stuff, & Steve's truck behind, They raced to get to the hospital, & they were greeted by Danny, & Mary-Ann, The Former New Jersey Native wouldn't let go of Steve, as they snuggled up against each other, & Mary-Ann & Lou comforted Kono, cause they knew that she was worried about her beloved cousin, When the doctor came out with a grim expression on her face, they knew it was bad news, Steve & Danny can barely take any bad news, cause they had enough to last them a lifetime.


	11. Ten: Last Part & Epilogue:

"The Baby is ready to make her debut, & has no room to move, so she is trying to make room for her to leave, which in turn, making Chin wither in pain, I know, We were against this, I think that a "C" section is the best solution right now", Dr. Carson expressed her opinion, Danny & Steve looked at her in shock, & each told her this, as a response.

 

"You are out of your mind, Chin wants this baby delivered naturally, & I will be damned, if someone or something fucks that up", Steve growled, Danny added, "He will be fine, & recover from this, Then you will treat him like the President, & do exactly as he wants", Dr. Carson said, "But the risks...", & she was cut off by Kono, who heard everything, & is standing up for her cousin.

 

"Please do not take this precious moment away from him, I mean it's the one thing that he wants, & he never asks for anything, as long as I know him", Dr. Carson sighed, & knew when it meant defeat, & said, "Okay, If he shows improvement, We will do everything we can to give him what he wants, But if not, The Baby is coming out "C" section style, Got it ?", They thanked her, & were shown to Chin's room.

 

Adam hurried back from his business trip that he was on, & said as he hugged Kono, & everyone, "I got back as soon as there was an available flight, Did I miss anything ?", Kono shook her head in the "negative", & said, " No, Baby, There is no change", He said this really directed at Steve & Danny, "He will make it, He is a hell of a fighter, & has a fighter's heart", Everyone agreed, & hunkered down in the private waiting room.

 

Chin was slowly showing signs of improving, & it took a battle to get Steve & Danny to take a break, & leave his side, to take timeout for themselves, & when they saw that his beautiful eyes were open, Steve said emotionally, "I love you so much, Baby", Danny, who was equally emotional, said, "That goes double for me too", Chin was smiling, & said, "I love you, Knuckleheads too", & they spent some quiet time together.

 

Lou, Adam, & Mary were relieved that Chin is gonna be okay, & they brought Joan, Serenity, & Grace in along with Rachel, who all spent some time together, & talked about what to do for the baby, once it was home. In the middle of the conversation, Chin announced, "My water broke", & it was showtime, cause the baby is ready to come into the world. Steve got to go in, cause Chin went in when he was in labor with Serenity, & once the seal came out with Kim, Everyone just gushed over her.

 

Kimberly Kono Kelly came in healthy at 7 lbs 5 in, & she was the most beautiful baby of the whole nursery, & when Chin & she came home, A Baby shower was giving in her honor, & the day was just perfect with ohana around, Kawika & his Kapu Club presented her with a mini surfboard, when she gets a bit older, & Kamekona presented her with dreamcatcher, & soul kepping lei, "To Family", Steve said, as he made a toast, as they sat around the table, "To Family !", Kawika, Kamekona, Mary, Kono, Rachel, Lou, Danny, Chin, & Grace all declared, They also knew that their future will be bright & beautiful.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!1!*


End file.
